El Paladin y la Hechizera
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Reto de Zafir09: Naruto tiene una nueva oportunidad en un nuevo mundo, pero al parecer debera tener que protgere 3 mundos en la cual ya salvo 1, pero ahora tendrea que proteger a 2 mundos mas, junto con los 9 bijuus sellados en el y una chica que sera el amor de su vida, tendran lo necesario para salvar estas dimensiones. NarutoxWendy, X-Over de Naruto-Warcraft y Fairy Tail
1. Prologo

Hola chicos como han estado, bueno como he prometido y me he comprometido en ver el anime de fairy tail desde el principio hasta el final (recuerden que hace tiempo deje de ver anime por ver la WWE y TNA) y también viendo otras cosas como Pawn Stars, Digger American, Auction Hunters, Storage Hunters and Ink Master, pero gracias a un reto que me dieron un gran lector y amigo me he tomado la libertad en hacer ese reto que me han dado y bueno también estoy viendo para el gusto de todos hacer un X-Over de Naruto con Fairy Tail y World Warcraft

En este fic será únicamente una pareja y será Naruto Uzumaki y Wendy Marvell, sin opción del harem o otra pareja secundaria.

Muy bien sin mas preámbulos, el prologo

Prologo.

10 de Octubre

Lugar: País del Fuego (Hi no Kuni), mas exactos entre las fronteras del país del fuego y país de los campos de arroz.

Hora: 06:00 Am

Lugar de batalla: Valle del Fin, en las estatuas de Hashimara Senju y Madara Uchiha.

Nos encontramos en el punto de clímax de una batalla decisiva y definitiva entre los únicos shinobis que aun quedaban en pie y decidieron tomar esta ultima batalla para terminar de siglos de odio y de interminables guerras, se encontraban los descendientes de los hijos de Hagoromo Oootsutsuki, mejor conocido como Rikudo Sennin, se encontraban el descendiente de Indra y Ashura.

En un frente en la estatua del fundador del clan uchiha Madara Uchiha, se encontraba el Ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha, donde toda su ropa ya estaba destruida, no traía su espada la Chokuto, y se veía que ya estaban en las ultimas, lo mas detallado en el pues en su ojo izquierdo aun tenia el doujutsu dado por el propio Hagoromo para detener de una vez por todas a Madara, Zetsu y Kaguya, pero aun su sufrir la maldición del odio y quería destruir a todos desde los kages, su antigua aldea y a todos que usaban chakra y comenzar su propia ''Revolución'' pero alguien se interponía en su camino.

En el otro lado en la estatua del Usuario del Mokuton y Shodaime Hokage Hashimara Senju. Se encontraba el hijo del difunto Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y segunda Jinchruiki Kushina Uzumaki, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto donde toda su ropa que solo tenia una camisa de cota de malla, unos pantalones naranja con negro ya rotos y su banda de konoha atada en la frente estaba en pésimas condiciones tras enfrentarse ante enemigos de gran potencial y peligro como Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, el propio Juubi, el surgimiento de la Princesa Kaguya Ootsutsuki y de la nuevamente traición de su Amigo Sasuke Uchiha., el tiene que parar en seco a su mejor amigo, y su ultima opción ya no es hablando o que reaccione, si no…..matarlo para que termine de siglos de odio y guerras que han marcado a este mundo.

Naruto: Ya basta Sasuke, que no ves que estas perdido en tu intento revolución, ya al fin podremos buscar la paz que nos pidió el propio sabido.

Sasuke: Al parecer tu no lo entiendes Naruto, aunque exista el mundo shinobi jamás habrá paz en guerras, odio, codicia y de venganzas.

Naruto: Yo me propuse en buscar la paz sin derramamiento de sangre, y sin importar el pasado de los shinobis podremos buscar un nuevo futuro.

Sasuke: En mi futuro es que nadie exista, debo matar a los kages, a los bijuus y eso te incluye a ti, deberé eliminarte de una vez como siempre debió habar pasado.

Naruto: Al parecer tendré que cumplir la promesa que te hice.

Sasuke: Jajaj crees que regresare a la aldea que ellos asesinaron a mi clan, que mi hermano sacrifico su humanidad y su vida al proteger una aldea llena de corruptos y sedientos de poder, No, y no regresare ante una niña que sigue enamorada de mi, yo jamas amare a esa mujer…la odio con todo mi ser junto con ati te odio y te destruiré de una vez….

Naruto: No me refería a eso, tendré que matarte o morir juntos para terminar la maldición de odio para siempre.

Sasuke: Primero tendrás que matarme Dobe y eso jamás sucederá ahora y nunca.

Naruto: Hoy acaba todo Teme, de una vez y para siempre.

Y tanto nuestros heroes con lo que quedaba de su chakra por parte de Sasuke lo reunia de ya sus agostados Doujutsus del EMS y del Rinnegan del Juubi y en cuanto a Naruto estaba reuniendo toda el chakra y el chakra prestado por su nuevo inquilino del Ying de Kurama que le estaba apoyando para derrotara al uchiha y poner fin a la maldición del odio que ha estado siendo estragos en el mundo.

Ahora que reunieron todo el chakra que tenia a su dispocision sasuke reunia en su mano izquierda una técnica asesina que ha sido la favorita desde que fue dada por su ex-Sensei Kakashi Hatake, y con un sonido familiar para cada shinobi de konoha pero para todo el rubio que sobrevivió muchas veces al Chidori, pero ese chidori no era el clasico color azul si no un negro como la noche o de las temibles llamas del Amaterasu.; en cuanto a nuestro rubio, estaba haciendo su clásico rasengan pero gracias a los chakras dados por los 9 bijuus le estaba juntandolas para crear un unico ransegan combinando con el Jiton del Shukaku, del Katon de Matatabi, el Suiton de Isobu, el Yoton de Son Goku, el Futton de Kokuo, el Acido de Saiken, el polvo de escamas de Choumei, la Tinta de Gyuuki y el Fuuton de Kurama.

Tanto naruto y sasuke se estaban mirando fijamente entre ellos y ambos sabían que era el ultimo ataque que harían ellos, y todo se definirían en ese ataque para toda la eternidad y tanto el uchiha y el uzumaki se lanzaron el combate para definir quien pondría fin de siglos de guerras odio y de tragedias.

Sasuke: ¡NAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO!

Naruto: ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tanto el Rasengan y el Chidori chocaron entre si creando una gran explosión por las grandes técnicas que hicieron nuestros héroes tanto ellos no perdían terreno y tanto ellos intentaban ganar algo de terrero para acabarse uno contra el otro pero debido al poder d sus técnicas se destruyeron entre si y creando esa explosión que destruyo por completo el valle del fin junto con las estatuas de Hashimara y Madara al igual que la cascada y el bosque que habitaba ahí sin saber el ganador de esa batalla titánica

10 horas después de finalizar la cuarta guerra shinobi

Aun nos encontramos en el campo ya inexistente del valle del fin donde se encontraban ciertos shinobis que al ver su estado estaba en un estado casi muerto, porque ambos ya estaban sangrando en todas partas, ambos habian perdido una extremidad de sus brazos, naruto perdió el brazo derecho y Sasuke el Izquierdo y ambos estaban muriendo por parte del desgaste del chakra y desangramiento de sus brazos mutilados.

Tanto el rubio estaba despertando después de esa batalla y vio a un sasuke mirando entre las estrellas de la noche con nostalgia y tristeza, cosa que sorprendió naruto al ver el estado del uchiha.

Naruto: Que te pasa Teme, porque estas triste., acaso aceptasteis tu derrota.

Sasuke: Además de eso…..estoy sorprendido en que al fin podistes derrotarme…..Dobe….y eso me alegra….

Naruto: Porque estas diciendo estas cosas Sasuke

Sasuke: Porque al fin podré descansar en paz de una vez…..quería que tu me mataras para poder darte el….rinnegan.

Naruto: Pero que estas diciendo pero si el Anciano Hagoromo te lo dio para detener la cuarta guerra y a kaguya.

Sasuke: Si….pero volvería a caer en la oscuridad….quería que tu me mataras para dártelo y decirte…gracias por todo.

Naruto: Gracias…pero de..

Sasuke: Por lo que has hecho por mi, a pesar que no te respetaba como compañero, amigo ni como enemigo, siempre tratasteis en traerme en la luz en todo posible, y te lo agradezco por hacerlo, pero por fin podré estar descansando en toda la eternidad en mi partida….es por eso que quiero darte esto como despedida y una disculpa para todas las personas que hice el mal.

Naruto: Seguro que quieres hacerlo, sabes algo de ninjutsu medico Sasuke

Sasuke: al estar entrenando con Orochimaru y su sirviente Kabuto me enseñaron también Ninjutsu medico por si necesitaba curarme solo, pero al tener a Karin y su chakra curativo no lo necesitaba….al parecer tendre que ponerlo en practica…..

Tanto el uchiha estaba escupiendo sangre y aun viendo borrosamente las cosas, sabia que tenia que hacerlo ahora, para poder partir tranquilamente al mas alla.

Sasuke: Naruto…no hay mucho tiempo, tengo que implantarte mi rinnegan en ti, te deseo que puedas usarlo con sabiduría y con maestría…

Naruto: Esta bien….Sasuke…..comencemos de una vez.

Y tanto sasuke se había quitado el Rinnegan y al saber que ya no sentía dolor por perder tanta sangre debía comenzar la operación del transplante hacia el rubio y lo tenia que hacer deprisa porque el tiempo se le acababa para ellos 2 y asi pasaron algunos minutos después que la operación del transplante saliera con éxito naruto sentía ese nuevo poder fluyendo en su cuerpo y vio con tristeza la condición del uchiha. queria rescatarlo pero el decidió morir por algo que quería pero al menos se reuniría con su familia.

Sasuke: Ya hize lo que tenia que hacer…llego mi hora de partir naruto…..al menos pude hacer algo bien para ti, por todo el dolor y daño que hice….

Naruto: Te voy a extrañar Sasuke, debisteis haber cambiado para poder vivir con nosotros, tus amigos, Sakura te va extrañar ante tu muerte.

Sasuke: También me duele al no ver a Sakura, pero esa es mi decisión y se que me comprenderá...te deseo lo mejor en este mundo y ….se feliz…dobe….

Y dio su ultimo suspiro el ultimo uchiha muriendo en el campo de batalla en los brazo del joven uzumaki al ver con tristeza y unas lagrimas al perder su único amigo que quería. Pero al menos Sasuke ya busco la redención que buscaba y ahora estaría con su familia que lo estaba esperando en el mas allá.

Y a penas y duras se levantaba con dolor aun viendo que aun sangraba de su brazo y con el constante dolor de su nuevo ojo del rinnegan se dirigió donde estaban capturados los 9 Bijuus donde estaban sumidos en un genjutsu de Sasuke y atrapados por el Chibaku Tensei.

Tanto el rubio decidió desactivo el genjutsu en los Bijuus para por fin liberarlos de una vez en su prision y su constante captura de ellos.

Naruto: ¡Kai! (Liberacion)

Y desactivaba el genjutsu de los 9 Bijus y ambas prisiones del Chibaku Tensei caían en hacia el suelo librando a los Bijjus que aun seguían aturdidos por el Genjutsu del Uchiha, y tanto los Bijuus aun furiosos hacia el quería matarlo pero solo se encontraron con cierta persona y una de ellas era su querido amigo Kurama.

Kurama (Yang): Naruto. Pero que demonios sucedió aquí, es como si aun la guerra aun no había terminado, y donde esta el bastardo del Uchiha…te dije que no te confiaras en el…..

Naruto: Kurama….Sasuke esta Muerto…..

Esa noticia sorprendió y desconcertó a ellos, pensaban en que el rubio queria rescatar de la oscuridad del uchiha y al final termino muerto en manos de el….que demonios había pasado.

Kurama: Me imagino que al ver tu brazo …tuvisteis una ultima batalla ante el….

Naruto: A si es, pero también me dio algo antes de partir…

Kurama: No te refiráis a que el…..

Naruto: A si es. El me dio el rinnegan del Juubi. Para desactivar el Tsukuyomi Infinito pero también quiero hacer otra cosa..

Kurama: Pues nosotros te podremos apoyar en dar más chakra.

Naruto: No será necesario…una vez que desactive el Tsukuyomi infinito…quiero utilizar el Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu

Para los BIjuus estaban en pleno shock, acaso el quería revivir a alguien en especial o al uchiha o pensaría usar para revivir a los shinobis y kunoichis que murieron en la cuarta guerra, pero al utilizarlo…moriría.

Kurama: ¡Naruto!...acaso quieres morirte al usar ese jutsu….acaso no quieres estar en Konoha con tus amigos…que paso con tu sueño de ser Hokage…acaso ya no te importa algo.

Naruto: Eso ya no importa….ya obtuve lo que quería que ser hokage Kurama….al fin soy reconocido en todo el mundo por lo que hice, y eso me basta para mi…pero quiero dejar algo antes de irme.

Kurama: ¡Naruto! Pero que harás con tus amigos…con la chica Haruno y la Hyuuga, acaso le darás las espaldas a ellas…ellas te aman.

Naruto : Sakura seguro que me odiara al saber que murió sasuke, seguro que tendra una oportunidad con alguien en Konoha y con Hinata….seguro que Gaara o Kiba la cuidaran

Kurama: Seguro que quieres hacerlo Naruto.

Naruto: Exacto Kurama…. Estaré mas tranquilo en saber que ustedes ahora son libres…lo que siempre han deseado.

Y para los bijuus estaban en círculos reuniéndose para hablar si es lo que ellos deseaban ser libres, como siempre han querido pero al saber que moriría la única persona que los vio como seres vivos que armas o objetos. Ellos estarían de acuerdo en estar con el hasta la muerte.

Kurama: Si quieres dejar algo en este mundo..Junto con mis hermanos, estamos de acuerdo en que partamos todos.

Naruto: Pero que rayos estas diciendo, acaso quieren estar comingo sin saber que también morirán, quieren sellarse de nuevo comingo.

Kurama: Como tu habías dicho eso ya no importa. Tu eres la única persona en que te ganasteis mi respeto…te considero mas que un compañero… te considero como un amigo…y se que Mito, y Kushina me dijeron que cuidara de ti y siempre lo haré cabeza hueca.

Shukaku: Admito que tienes el mismo corazón y determinación de mi antiguo Jinchuriki Gaara, me gustara tenerte como Jinchuriki.

Matatabi: Sera muy interesante en conocerlo en persona.

Isobu: Sera interesante tu vida y te doy mi apoyo Naruto.

Son Goku: Solo tu y Roshi han sido los únicos que me han tratado con respeto y como un ser vivo, acepto en estar sellado en ti, siempre te ganaras mi respeto naruto.

Kokuo: Me gusta tu forma de ser y tu forma de tratarnos, también me gustara conocerte mejor hasta el ultimo dia.

Saiken: Desde que estuve con Utakata, me ha gustado saber como eres cuando estes sellado con mis hermanos,,, estaré complacido en ser tu nuevo Jinchuriki.

Choumei: Sera genial en estar sellada en ti, después de todo eres el único jinchuriki en que nos has liberado.

Gyuuki: Aunque extrañe a Bee, me gustara estar en tu compañía..Solo espero que no cantes en las rimas de Bee.

Kurama:Naruto, solo te diré esto por única vez en tu vida. , mientras que seas tu únicamente, no me importa estar dentro de ti por el resto de mi vida, siempre te ayudare desde el dia que te convertirstes en mi Jinchruiki.

Las palabras de cada uno de los bijuus claramente sorprendieron a Naruto y saco una pequeña sonrisa en el al resto de los bijuus, ambos tanto el y los bijuus, estaban haciendo un sello con un Fuinjutsu muy fuerte para el cual ellos volvieran a estar sellados en el cuerpo de Naruto, y mientras eso sucedía las mitades de Kurama se volvían a unir en uno mismo pero teniendo las fuerzas al 100% antes de que el Yondaime Hokage los separara con el Sello de la Parca.

Una vez que Naruto tiene de nuevo los bijuus en su cuerpo se acerco con cuidado donde estaba su antiguo equipo 7 donde estaba aun inconscientes por varios motivos, Kakashi al gastar todas sus fuerzas y su chakra al perder su Sharingan y tener momentáneamente el Mangekyou de Obito cayo inconsciente, y en cuanto a Sakura aun estaba inconsciente por el Genjutsu del Rinnegan impuesto por Sasuke, el en contra de su voluntad no quería despertarlos porque se entristecería al enterarse el resultado entre la ultima batalla ante el uchiha, y se dirigio donde estaban los afectados del Tsukuyomi Infinito donde se subio a una colina donde nadie lo vería, y una vez aislado, estaba mirando directamente a la luna donde a un estaba activado el Tsukuyomi Infinito (Mugen Tsukuyomi) donde estaba haciendo una serie de sellos en las manos y con su nuevo Rinnegan ampliando su poder en el la luna.

Naruto: Mugen Tsukuyomi: Kai ( Tsukuyomi Infinito: Liberacion)

Y una vez que fue desactivado el tsukuyomi Infinito el árbol Shinju caían sus frutos liberando a todas las personas que estaban sumidas en el Genjutsu, donde todos estaban muy desorientados y confundidos al saber que habían sido liberados por cierta persona, y cierto ''Zetsu'' intento apoderarse de Yamato pero termino muriendo junto con el árbol que le daba vida, y así poner fin los planes de un ''Próximo'' Regreso de la Princesa Kaguya Ootsutsuki

Mientras que todos estaban siendo liberados del arbol del fruto de Shinju nuestro heroe aun débil por el agotamiento de chakra y de sus heridas empeoraban, solo le quedaba un jutsu para terminar y partir de una vez.

Naruto: (Lo siento chicos…pero este es mi camino…hoy quiero dejarles un ultimo arreglo antes de partir…espero que lo comprendan y sean felices todos)

Y en una sola posición de manos le quedaba un jutsu en la cual rescataría a las victimas de la cuarta guerra y todos los males que han causado Akatsuki y la familia de los Ootsutsukis.

Naruto: _Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (_Camino Externo: Jutsu de la Reencarnación de Samsara)

Y entre el suelo salía el rey del infierno y abriendo la boca salía las almas en pena que murieron en la cuarta guerra shinobis, en las cuales muchos murieron por proteger a los Jinchurikis, en sellar a los Edo Shinobis, en el ataque del Juubi y de los demás sucedidos que provoco esa guerra, entre ellos, estaban de vuelta, Neji Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Ao de Kiri y Mabui de Kumo, y muchas victimas mas fueron salvadas.

Una vez cumplido su misión nuestro héroe se sentó en el suelo escupiendo sangre y viendo borroso, al saber que ya se le acababa la vida miro con nostalgia y tristeza en el cielo sabiendo que ya había cumplido su deber una vez terminado la guerra. Estaría algo triste en no ser Hokage, pero nuevas generaciones como Konohamaru, Hanabi o la de demás generaciones llenaran en este nuevo mundo que habrá una esperada Paz que el lucho.

Mientras eso sucedía nuestro héroe sentía que su cuerpo se estaba desistengrandose poco a poco sabia que no podría dejar que su cuerpo estaría expuesto por seguridad en parte de los bijuus y de su Doujutsu, y una vez que ya estaba en su ultimo momento de su vida, recordó los mejores momentos que ha tenido su vida….y se que tuvo una vida muy dura pero el la compuso sobre llevándola y superándolas ante la adversidad que siempre le había y pudo ante ellas demostrando que el seria alguien importante en la vida. Y sabia que ese seria el final de su vida…..pero el comienzo de una nueva leyenda.

Y una vez terminado sus últimos recuerdos su cuerpo se había desaparecido en el faz de la tierra sin saber que había sucedido con los demás shinobis que habían sido liberados del Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Hoy habían muerto muchos héroes…pero seria el inicio de las leyendas entre unas nueva paz y prosperidad.

Mientras tanto en una dimensión.

Se encontraba nuestro héroe viendo en este lugar tan oscuro viendo que ahora podría reunirse con su familia y amigos que habían muerto en su antigua vida y planeaba estar con ellos en la eternidad, hasta que unas luces aparecieron de repente enfrente del rubio.

Naruto: Quienes son ustedes…..

Muy bien con eso termina el prologo de hoy.

Como sabrán este prologo comenzó con la ultima batalla ante Sasuke y su ultima Redención por parte de el darle el Rinnegan para Naruto, y poner fin el Tsukuyomi Infinito y revivir a las personas que habían muerto en la guerra.

He estado viendo que en el fic se hara un X-Over de Naruto con Fairy Tail y la mayor parte de Warcraft (Posiblemente Warcraft 2 y Warcraft 3)

Y la pareja Principiad sera Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze y Wendy Marvell.

Y bueno acepto propuestas y consejos de que tipo de dragón le gustaria que le enseñara a naruto en el mundo de fairy tail y de warcraft.

Y también como sabrán. También ando viendo las nuevas opciones para el 2015 de los fics que pienso hacer y les dejo en votación.

1: Crossover de Naruto con King of Fighters

2: Crossover de Naruto con Medal of Honor y Call of Duty

3: Otro Crossover de Naruto con Fairy Tail

4: Crossover de Naruto con World Warcraft

5: Un fic con la pareja entre Narushizu o un Narutsuna

Muy bien acepto Pm, Dudas, consejos, felicitaciones o recomendaciones.

Muy bien con eso me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Nuevos Regalos y Poderes

Hola amigos como se encuentra, Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año nuevo para todos los lectores y autores de fanfiction que mas de un año que me inscribí en el fanfiction y estoy agradeciendo a muchos de mis amigos que me impulsaron a ser escritor en los fanfics y es por eso que en 2015 habrá mas capítulos actualizados, nuevos fics y mucho mas para mi como lector y autor, y bueno me he tomado la libertad en ver mas capítulos de Fairy Tail y bueno en mi opinión, es un grandioso anime y lo estoy viendo poco a poco y me ha servido para ver las habilidades, hechizos y la trama de Fairy Tail pero también quiero hacer una combinación con Warcraft seguro que le gustaran esa trama que les tengo para ustedes. Y bueno espero que le gusten e capitulo que tengo para ustedes amigos mios.

Quiero agradecerles a:

Zafir09: Hola amigo, como has estado amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic y gracias a las ideas que me distes di vida a este fic y gracias a tu apoyo se hizo realidad, y bueno, me alegro que te gustara la redención y muerte de Sasuke, la liberación de los Bijuuss, el renacimiento de los ninjas que murieron en la cuarta guerra, y bueno pues tanto Naruto tendrá nuevos poderes, además de los Shinobis tendrá el poder de un Dragón Slayer, un God Slayer pero también tendrá los poderes de un Paladín de Luz para que sea el mejor junto con su Pareja Wendy, y bueno también te deseo una feliz Navidad y un próximo 2015.

Victor018: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y el fic, y bueno ando viendo en que dragón debería ponerlo, y bueno en cuanto a los fics que me propusisteis, solo conozco mas o menos el de Shaman King y Bleach y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo mió.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el fic de hoy y bueno ya ando viendo el tema para el fi de NaruShizu que seguro te gustara y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

.1: Hola amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te gusta el fic y bueno pues ante tu propuesta, claro que haré el fic de King of Fighters que seguro te gustara, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

frankoc74: Hola amigo, como te encuentras, me alegro que te gusta el capitulo de hoy y seguro que te gustara este capitulo porque habra algunas sorpresas y bueno disfrútalo amigo mio y también te hago la invitacion a que veas los otros fics que he escrito.

ryu no kami 007: Hola amigo. Como has estado, ya te he extrañado en los reviews de los Power rangers y en el Naruto de Pegaso pero bueno…me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy amigo, y bueno claro que hare el fic de NaruShizu, seguro que te gustara, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo como estas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si naruto aun conservara sus habilidades pero recuerda que va aprender mucho mas una vez que tenga en su nuevo mundo que tenga que proteger y bueno ando viendo lo del Dragon y God Slayer para el rubio, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

KuramaAxD: Hola amigo, como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy amigo y si hoy, te vas a enterar algunas cosas, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos…el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 1: Nuevos Regalos y Nuevos Poderes.

Nos encontramos en la dimensión donde se separan en el mundo de los vivos y de los caídos. Y ahí se encontraba nuestro héroe recién muerto tras sacrificar su vida al desactivar el Tsukuyomi Infinito y la resucitación de miles de ninjas que habían muerto en la cuarta guerra shinobi, había sacrificado su vida, su sueño y sus amores por algo mas que el quería y era la paz eterna. Y el no había partido solo en su muerte si no también los Nueve Bijuus decidieron estar con el hasta la muerte y ellos no importaba lo que le sucedería a ellos, ellos seguirán a su único amigo que los ha ayudado, los libero y los vio como seres vivos. Y el pensaba que ahora podría reunirse las personas que habían muerto en el transcurso de la vida como Zabuza Momochi, Haku Yuki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Nagato, Obito y sus padres pero justamente que iban a entrar en el cielo sucedió algo de una manera inesperada

De repente una luz lo había cegado y pronto se disipó revelando las identidades que desprendían unas auras divinas cuando todo la luz se esfumo en frente del rubio que todavía seguía sorprendido de quienes eran los que lo habían visitado , entre ellos la primera persona era muy fácil de conocerla pero las siguientes deidades.

El primero era un hombre alto con piel gris, ya de la tercera edad o mas tiene grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo anudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Algo de lo más notable de el pues, el no tiene cejas demás de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de un Rinnegan rojo en el centro de la frente. Él tenía un circulo claro marcado en la palma de su mano derecha que representa el Yang y otra en forma de una luna creciente oscura en la palma de su mano izquierda que representa el Yin, y el Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magamatas pequeñas de color rojo y una grande con la forma del Rinnegan en la espalda.

(ya saben quien es, Hagormo Ootsutsuki o mejor conocido como Rikudo Sennin)

El segundo era una mujer rubia que llevaba un cuerpo que envidiaria cualquier mujer mortal, llevaba un Kimono de color blanco con bordes dorados e imágenes celestiales en su vestido que se acentuaba con su figura de reloj de arena , piernas bien torneadas, anchas caderas y una breve cintura de su Busto Copa D.

(La propia Kami pero en su forma mas hermosa y sensual)

La tercera era una chica de cabello de color negro como la noche, y que su cabellera le llegara hasta la rodilla, ojos de color violeta y de piel clara. llevaba un kimono de color negro con bordes blancos, ella mostraba la misma apariencia que la la primera chica, de busto de copa D, cuerpo envidiable, y de una hermosa apariencia.

(Imagínense a Shinigami como de Bleach pero mas hermosa y mucho mas sensual)

La cuarta era una chica de cabello de color lila largo que llegaba hasta la espalda, ojos verdes y una apariencia de una verdadera diosa, llevaba un vestido de color blanco estilo occidental con toque tradicional, llevaba adornos de color dorado en su brazo y en su cabeza y un báculo que llevaba en su mano. Y lo mas destacable que desprendía una aura de gran magnitud pero sentía que era muy pacifica y amistosa.

(La propia Saori Kido o mejor conocida como Athena)

Y el ultimo era un hombre, que se podría decir que era un joven adulto. De cabellera larga de color negro azabache, y de unos ojos negros como la oscuridad pero sentía en su poder que era muy tranquilo y pacifico. Llevaba un traje de combate de color naranja, unas botas de color azul y una camisa de color azul marino.

(Es el mas facil el propio Son Goku en la película de la batalla de los Dioses)

El rubio estaba sorprendido de las deidades que estaba en frente, solo conocía entre uno de ellos y era el propio Sabio.. o mejor conocido como Hagoromo Oootsutsuki o Rikudo Sennin. Y mientras eso pasaba en el interior del sello los Nueve Bijuus también estaban sorprendidos en ver de nuevo a su padre y se alegraba que se encontrara bien.

Y una vez que el rubio regreso de nuevo de su trance, el propio sabio decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Hagoromo: Bienvenido seas Joven Naruto, me alegro que hayaras detenido los malvados planes de mi madre y tambien…lamento lo que sucedió con mi otro descendiente. Pero almenos conseguiste el sueno de cada uno de mis hijos. Al fin hay paz en el mundo.

Naruto: Fue un honor y un placer en ayudarte Hagoromo-Sama, y se que debía haberme quedado en el mundo pero quería arreglar todo lo sucedido en la cuarta guerra.

Hagoromo: y es por eso que estoy orgulloso de ti, has sacrificado tu vida, sus suenos y tu cuerpo al de los demás, eres de las pocas personas que velas la seguridad y la felicidad de cada persona que has conocido. Pero primero te presento a estas personas que son mis camaradas en el mundo espiritual, Preséntese por favor para le joven naruto, primero tu Kami-Sama.

Kama: Soy la diosa de los dioses y encargada del cielo, me llamo Kami Naruto-Kun y te presento a mi hermana Shinigami.

Shinigami: ¡Hermana!, Bueno, Soy la diosa de la muerte Naruto-Kun y es gusto de verte de nuevo, y me alegro que te encuentres bien, te presento a la diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Athena.

Athena: Es un honor y un placer en conocerte joven Naruto, héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi. Soy la diosa que protege el mundo del mal encarnado, te presento al guardián de este mundo y de varios mundos Goku.

Goku: Mucho gusto Naruto, puedes llamarme Goku, o Son Goku, guardián de este mundo y de varios. Siempre estará en el mundo de los vivos y en el más allá para proteger a los demás.

Naruto: Es un honor y me siento sorprendido en conocerlos pero me pregunto..Porque estoy aquí en vez de estar con mi familia o en otro lugar

Hagoromo: aquí y es por eso que estamos aquí para darte una nueva oportunidad, joven naruto por todo tus meritos, sacrificios que has hecho por todos y por un voto de unánime, te daremos los regalos que se te han dado por derecho propio Joven Naruto.

Naruto: Entonces, podré regresar a mi antigua vida o podré regresar al pasado.

Hagoromo: Mucho mejor, te enviaremos a un nuevo mundo que serás el nuevo guardián de 2 Universos, te damos toda la confianza en que puedas lograrlo. Kami, que le darás al joven Naruto en su nueva vida.

Kami: Bueno Naruto-kun, te dare primero un Doujutsu en el cual es exclusivo y extinto por todo celestial y es el Tenshingan (Ojo Celestial) en el cual es la combinación de los poderes del Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan y de varios poderes mas, deberás entrenarlo para que puedas evolucionarlo en el Mugen Tenshingan, y el Elemento de la luz en tu repertorio (Hikariton).

En eso la Deidad le daba un beso en la frente sonrojando mucho al rubio al recibir un beso de una deidad, si moriría, morirá feliz al recibir ese beso.

Kami: Hermana, Sigues tu para Naruto-kun.

Shinigami: Bien Naruto-kun, te dare el Elemento Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad) y una energía llamada Reiatsu (Energia Espiritual), en la cual podrás usar técnicas llamadas Kidos que son Ofensivos, Defensivos y Curativos, son versiones de los Jutsus pero de gran Magnitud, deberas entrenar completamente en mente y espíritu Naruto-Kun.

Y la Diosa le daba un beso casi llegando en los labios, casi al semi-Inconsiente del rubio que no aguantaba el rubor en su cara que le daba algo de ternura para las chicas y algo de celos para los dioses.

Goku: Yo, te daré la habilidad en tener el Ki en tu poder, que es la Energía Natural de cada ser vivo, necesitaras entrenarla para que puedas crear varias técnicas de alto calibre y de menor calibre pero junto con Athena-Sama y yo te entrenaremos en muchos campos.

Naruto: Que tipos de campos Goku y Athena-Sama

Goku: Bueno Naruto-San, pues yo te instruiré en el campo del taijutsu y una energía que yo domino llamado Ki (Fuerza Vital) es una energía tangible dentro de un ser vivo, su foco principal está en el centro del cuerpo. Dibujando hacia fuera, una persona es capaz de manipular y utilizar para las actuaciones fuera del cuerpo. Ki se puede utilizar para muchas técnicas diferentes. Por lo general, la mayor concentración de las masas son, más tiempo que el usuario requiere para sacar (a "el poder").Cuando un luchador se reúne Ki, que es capaz de obtener una mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, y puede aumentar el poder de sus ataques para causar un mayor daño a sus oponentes. Tambien tendras que aprender varios tipos de artes marciales y como luchar, sabemos que puedes usar el chakra y el dominio del senjutsu y de los nueve bijuus pero aprenderás nuevas energías en las cuales te servirán en tu nuevo mundo.

Athena: En mi caso yo te instruiré en el campo de estrategia e inteligencia, se que tus estrategias son algo improvisadas y exitosas, siempre deberás planear tu estrategia porque nunca se sabe como sera el enemigo, y también aprender nuevos conocimientos en los cuales serán de gran ayuda en tu nueva vida, pero también te instruiré en el dominio de una energía llamada Cosmos ; es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que vas a golpear" así como también da la descripción que de es la aniquilación, separación, o detenimiento de lo átomos de alguna de la materia; es considerado como la "naturaleza de la destrucción", en pocas palabras joven Naruto todos los seres vivos tenemos un Pequeño Universo en nuestro interior de nosotros.

Naruto: Vaya, será interesante aprender nuevas energías y mucho mas.

Hagoromo: Puedo preguntarte algo Naruto.

Naruto: Claro Hagoromo-Sama, que me quiere preguntar.

Hagormo: Me he estado preguntando a mi mismo si…hubieras dejado algo en tu epilogio de tu último momento.

Naruto: Que estas queriendo decir….

Hagoromo: Naruto, tu sabes que no querían que nadie supiera que estas muerto junto con sasuke, solo dijo que debes dejar algo en tu legado sin preocuparan a las personas que tu has protegido.

Naruto: Estas seguro que es una buena idea..solo digo por ….

Hagoromo: Si es por Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuuga, ellas comprenderán tu sacrificio, al igual de las demás personas que se preocuparon por ti como Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Sabaku no Gaara o Killer Bee.

Naruto: No se como decirles en persona…no me atrevo verles sus caras al saber que tuve que sacrificarme por ellos. Ellos querían protegerme de Akatsuki, de Obito, de Madara y de Kaguya.

Hagoromo: Te entiendo muy bien lo que te esta pasando…pero al menos podría escribir tu ultima carta para todos.

Naruto: Lo haré Hagoromo-Sama.

Hagoromo: Bien..tomate tu tiempo y se tu mismo y expresate todo lo que has sentido en tu ultimo adiós, termínala y yo viajara de nuevo a las naciones elementales para recibirla..te parece bien Naruto-San.

Naruto: Lo hare Hagoromo-Sama.

Hagoromo: Me alegro escucharlo, y cuando regrese…..muy pronto te daré lo que siempre fue dado como derecho propio.

Mientras que eso escribia nuestro heroe en un pergamino, el propio Hagormo le pidió a las demás deidades en cuidarlo y comenzar a entrenarlo para su siguiente vida para el. y media hora después se la entrego al sabio para dirigirse hacia las naciones elementales y traer algo lo que había dejado atrás en su antigua vida.

Y pasaron algunas horas después hasta que el propio sabio llego hacia Naruto que estaba siendo adiestrado por las deidades en todos los campos que podria, gracias a los clones de sombra que podría entrenar con ellos a la vez.

Naruto: Y como están todos.

Hagoromo: Al parecer todos se encuentran bien y felices al saber que se termino la guerra y la resucitación de los shinobis que habían caído pero cuando le di la noticia de la muerte tuya y sasuke estuvieron tristes y melancólicos al saber de la ultima redención de Sasuke , y el sacrificio tuyo que has hecho por todos, y es por eso que te nombraron Heroe de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi y Cuarto Sannin y también ser el eterno Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto: Wow. Todo eso…debió sentirse bien, pero me alegro que todos estén bien….y como están mis amigos.

Hagoromo: Como sabrán algunos aun siguen tristes por tu partida, pero sobretodo de la joven Haruno y Hyuuga, Sakura respeto el ultimo sacrificio que hico el uchiha pero también estuvo feliz al saber que tu terminasteis toda la guerra y se alegra en donde quieras que estés que seas feliz, al igual que la Hyuuga que comprendió tu sacrificio y que honraría tu sacrifico en ser una excelente Kunoichi para la siguiente generación que viene.

Naruto: Me alegro oír eso….y que es lo que pensabas darme Hagoromo-Sama.

Hagoromo: Fui a traerte tu legado…gracias a la Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju se te dio por derecho propio en darte todo lo que fue dado por tus padres y tu padrino, se te han dado todos los jutsus, pergaminos, armas, dinero y cosas que se te dieron, junto con tu otro legado de Uzugakure, lo sace todo porque se te le pertenece por derecho propio.

Naruto: No se que decir estoy…..no se como me siento.

Hagoromo: Tomate tu tiempo, se que todo fue imprevisto pero alegrate, ahora podras darle un buen uso tu legado en tu siguente vida.

Naruto: Y cuando empezamos en el entrenamiento.

Hagoromo: De inmediato Naruto…porque estaremos aquí un tiempo para enviarte a tu siguiente vida.

Y así comenzaría un nuevo entrenamiento y una nueva oportunidad pero en nuevos mundos que conocer y proteger. Que mas sorpresas le traerían al rubio de una vez que termine su entrenamiento.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Se que fue algo corto el capitulo pero ando viendo como juntar el warcraft con el fairy tail. Pero me he dado la libertad en ver juegos, animes, capítulos y mucho, más.

Por el momento lo que he visto les gustaron que naruto sea un Dragón, God Slayer pero también será un Hechicero Paladín (como la orden de la Mano de Plata y Kirintor.) a Wendy pienso hacerla Dragón Slayer y Arquera Hechizera (como Tyrande y Jaina).

Ya tengo al dragón para Naruto que será entrenado.

Le gustaria si hago un capitulo en como fueron los shonibis después de la cuarta guerra justamente cuando llegara Hagoromo con la carta de naruto para despedirse de todos y dejar todo la voluntad de Rikudo Sennin.

Muy bien les deseo un 2015 para todos los lectores y autores y 2015 habrá mucho mas sorpresas para todos

Muy bien con eso me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	3. La Carta De Una Leyenda

Hola amigo como han estado, me alegro que les haya ido bien este 2015, y espero que aun prosperen para ustedes y para el fanfiction, bueno me he dado la libertad en tomarme mi tiempo para hacer este capitulo para ustedes y también con la ayuda de 2 betas readers y también que son unos grandes amigos me han dado Buenos consejos para escribir este capitulo para ustedes, también me hado la oportunidad en ver fairy tail pero también aun actualizarme en lo que es warcraft. También espero que le gusten los otros fics que haré en este 2015 bueno sin mas este capitulo les gustara para todos.

Quiero agradecerles a:

Zafir09: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si, hice algunas sorpresas para naruto en reunirse con las deidades y con algunos dioses como Son Goku y Athena. Y si ya ando viendo la opcion de que naruto aprenda de Grandine junto con Wendy y ya estoy escogiendo las armas para ellos, tanto para Naruto que sera un Paladin y Shinigami y Wendy una Hechizera Quince (Arquera). Y si tambien le di la oportunidad en que Hagoromo le diera las cartas a los shinobis después de la cuarta guerra o mejor conocido como la PostGuerra, y ya sabrás lo que pasara el capitulo, y también me alegro que te gustara lo del Tenshingan y del Mugen Tenshingan y me alegro que te sorprendieras que naruto usara el cosmos por parte de athena, te sorprenderás cuales técnicas aprenderá el rubio y si tambien hare si puedo una parte de humor por parte de Son Goku con Kurama. Y si se que fue atrevido por parte de las deidades en darle esos besos pero tenia que darle una oportunidad al rubio en recibir los ''regalos'' de las deidades, pero no te preocupes porque también athena le dara algo al rubio, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy y un Feliz 2015 para todos.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si tanto Hagoromo y Son goku estaran entrenando al rubio pero también las deidades como Kami, Shinigami y Athena, y si Naruto empezara una nueva vida en estos mundos como Earthland (Fairy Tail) y Azzeroth (Warcraft) y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Alexzero: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo que tengo para ustedes, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo y un feliz 2015.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si Rikudo le entregara personalmente las cartas enviadas de naruto para sus amigos y familia que se quedo en las naciones elementales y contarles sus últimos momentos de su vida, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Victor018: Hola amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y si les tengo muchas sorpresas para todos los lectores y autores que me han seguido y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo que les tengo, bueno disfrutalo amigo

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 2: Las Cartas de una Leyenda.

Mundo: Naciones Elementales

Lugar: Kamari no Kuni (Pais del Rayo)

Fecha: 11 de octubre

Ubicación: Sede la ultima batalla ante Madara Uchiha y la caida del Arbol Shinju

Nos encontramos donde estaba en el campo de batalla ya totalmente destruido por las causa de la cuarta guerra shinobi donde en ese lugar estaba una batalla a muerte ante los perpretadores de la cuarta guerra que ahora estan muerto Obito Uchiha y Madara uchiha fueron los antagonistas y pensaron que con el Tsukuyomi Infinito habria paz para las naciones pero todo fue una mentira tras saberse que todo fue planeado por el tercer hijo de Kaguya Ootsutsuki Zetsu en el cual manipulo y utilizo al clan uchiha como Indra, Madara, Izuna, Obito y Sasuke para completar el ojo de plan de luna no para una ''Paz'' si no para traer de regreso a su madre Kaguya y esclavizar otra vez a la humanidad. Pero gracias a 2 héroes que detuvieron en seco los siniestros planes de Madara y Kaguya se pudo evitar una segunda conquista por parte de la Ootsutsuki pero…..nadie sabe lo que pasó después una vez sellada a la princesa y la muerte de los 2 uchihas.

Pero ahora que todos estaban despiertos después de su largo sueño inducido por el Tsukuyomi Infinito todos aun se estaban recuperándose y no sabia que había pasado durante este tiempo, acaso ganaron la guerra o aun seguían inducidos en ella hasta que de repente una voz los interrumpió.

¿?: Que demonios acaba de pasar aquí.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un joven de apenas 18-19 años de edad, castaño oscuro, de ojos de color perla, con su uniforme de jounin de Konoha pero desgastado por las heridas en la parte espalda de su chaleco táctico y lo mas llamativo de el era que tenia en su frente el sello del pájaro enjaulado y doujutsu que se identificará que era un Hyuuga de la rama Secundaria.

Y solo un selecto de los shinobis los reconoció y una castaña y una peliazul estaban en pleno shock y con lágrimas en ver la persona que jamás iban a volverlo

Tenten: Neji….estas…estas con.

Hinata: Neji-Nissan.

Neji: Hinata-Sama, Como es posible que yo este con vida…había muerto en protegerlas.

Hinata: No sabremos exactamente.

Tenten: Que sucedió aquí, acaso no moriste en el ataque del juubi.

Hinata: Que es lo ultimo que recordasteis Neji-Nisan.

Neji: Lo ultimo que recuerdos…pues estaba en el mas allá hablando con mi padre y con algunos shinobis que habían muerto hasta que de repente me convertí en una luz verde y regrese a este lugar como si nada.

Tenten: Esto no tiene sentido.

Mientras eso sucedía… todos y me refiero a todos estaban mirando a sus seres queridos, amigos, camaradas y companeros shinobis, Kunoichis y Samurais regresando de la vida y no el clásico Edo Tensei si no vivos completamente, y era un momento de festejar al saber que el árbol donde era originalmente el Juubi habia muerto pero…donde estaban los héroes, como Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha o Kakashi Hatake o la Kunoichi Sakura Haruno.

Tanto los kages vieron que no había peligro ni sentían los chakras de Madara o de Obito. Pero tampoco no sentían la de Naruto o de Sasuke y ya se estaban comenzando a preocuparse por ellos.

Tsunade: Acaso ya por fin termino…

Oonoki: Se acabo la guerra….

Mei: Ya no siento los chakras de Madara o de Obito.

A: Eso significa que ellos…

Gaara: Naruto y Sasuke Por fin detuvieron la Guerra.

y entre los shinobis que aun se estaban recuperando y victoreando la victoria de la Gran Alianza Shinobi aparecian 2 personas y al ver su estado estaban heridos y agotados.

La primera era una Kunoichi de Konoha con el cabello Rosado claro de ojos Verdes Jade, piel clara y con una gema en su frente y tenia la edad de 17 , llevaba vestido con lo que era el uniforme táctico de Konoha, que era una camisa de manga larga de azul marino, unos pantalones tipo anbu y unas sandalias de color azul marino junto con su vendas atadas en sus rodillas y su banda ninja de la gran alianza atada en su cabeza.

Y el segundo era un Shinobi de Konoha con el cabello Gris y parado de alto, de ojos oscuros tiene la edad de 28-30, pero lo mas llamativo de el el era conocido como el Ninja que Copia o el Ninja de 1000 Jutsus pero ahora ya no tenia su famoso Doujutsu que fue robado por Madara Uchiha pero eso no le importo al sentir que el espiritu de Obito le dio Momentáneamente el Mangekyou Sharingan para Incapacitar a la Princesa Kaguya y ahora estaba sin el poder del Doujutsu y eso le costo un gran desgastes al perder el Doujutsu pero en realidad le ayudo a recomponer completamente su red de chakra al 100% y ahora tenia su banda ninja atada en su frente derecho.

Tsunade: Sakura. Kakashi. Donde esta Naruto.

Sakura: No lo sabemos Tsunade-Sama….caí inconsciente en un ….Genjutsu.

Tsunade: Y tu Kakashi, algo que me quieras reportar.

Kakashi: Nada Tsunade-Sama caí inconsciente una vez que me quede sin reservas; hoy en la noche nos despertamos y no pudimos encontrar ni a naruto o de sasuke.

Tsunade: Necesitamos a todos los sensores que quedan y busquen a Naruto…..

Pero justamente que iban a ver donde estaban nuestros heroes una luz apareció de repente entre los shinobis y kunoichis que aun estaban viendo a sus seres queridos revivir entre la muerte, muchos pensaron que era un nuevo ataque de los Uchihas o de Zetsus pero entre la luz aparecía cierta persona que jamás habían visto ellos. Solo en leyendas a través de los siglos.

Entre la luz aparecía un hombre alto con piel gris, ya de la tercera edad o mas tiene grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo anudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Algo de lo más notable de el pues, el no tiene cejas demás de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de un Rinnegan rojo en el centro de la frente. Él tenía un circulo claro marcado en la palma de su mano derecha que representa el Yang y otra en forma de una luna creciente oscura en la palma de su mano izquierda que representa el Yin, y el Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magamatas pequeñas de color rojo y una grande con la forma del Rinnegan en la espalda.

Todos y me refiero a todos tanto los Kages., los Shinobis, Kunoichis, Renegados y Samurais miraban al creador del Ninjutsu y de este mundo, fue temido y respetado por buscar la paz verdadera sin guerras, ni muerte. Se trataba de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki o mejor conocido como el Sabio de lo 6 Caminos.

Hagoromo: Saludos a todos….Os estos agradecido y feliz en proteger a este mundo y creen en si mismo en que pudieran detener los malevos planes de mi madre.

Gaara: Su madre..quien es su madre Rikudo-Sama.

Hagoromo: Kaguya Oootsutsuki, es la verdadera creadora de este mundo al consumir el fruto del arbol Shinju y utilizar y ser la pionera en el uso del chakra pero tambien al usar el fruto del Shinju pudo detener las guerras que destruyan a este pero cayo en la corrupción y la maldad al querer mas poder en el chakra y es por eso que utilizo el primer Tsukuyomi Infinito en las primeras personas que habitaron este mundo y al pasar el tiempo se convirtieron en los caparazones de lo que son los Zetsu Blancos…y yo tanto mi hermano Hamura teniamos el deber detener a nuestra madre y sellarla en la luna y evitar que ella destruyera este mundo y lo separamos en 10 partes, 9 de esas partes son las bestias con colas llamadas Bijuus y la ultima parte se quedo en la luna donde fue sellada mi madre gracias a mi rinnegan con el Chibaku Tensei. Pero Kaguya utilizo un plan b de contingencia para su ''regreso'', y ese As es su tercer Hijo Zetsu.

Tsunade: Bromeas….acaso es una maldita broma….esa cosa negra era tu…..''Hermano''.

Hagoromo: Zetsu es muy manipulador traicionero tanto Hamura y yo siempre dudamos de el….el fue que provoco que uno de mis hijos, Indra, descendiente del clan Uchiha, fue manipulado por Zetsu en el dichoso plan del Ojo del plan de la luna y del Tsukuyomi Infinito. y fue el que altero la tabla del clan Uchiha y asi Corromper a sus demas sucesores de Indra como Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Obito Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara: Que paso después una vez que se activo el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Hagoromo: Después de que Madara activara el Tsukuyomi Infinito, ustedes fueron controlados por un potente genjutsu y forzados a unirse de nuevo al arbol de shinju envolviéndolos en el arbol del fruto y asi ''mantenerlos'' con vida y vivir un mundo de una ''paz'' pero todo es una mentira.

A: como que una mentira..Explíquese más exactos.

Hagoromo: el Tsukuyomi Infinito no tenía el objetivo en crear una paz artificial. Si no convertirlos en Zetsu.

Todos los shinobis, y Kages quedaron petrificados al enterarse de esa realidad…se iban a convertir esas cosas blancas.

Hagormo: Si se están preguntando en donde surgio el zetsu…fueron los primeros humanos en caer en el Tsukuyomi Infinito y al pasar el tiempo se convirtieron al tiempo en Zetsus que son el ejercito leal de Kaguya.

Mei: Que sucedió después.

Hagoromo: Una vez que ustedes estaban dormidos en una animación suspendida en el Tsukuyomi Infinito, Madara pensó en destruir a Naruto y Sasuke como ultimos Focos de Resistencia y poder conquistar el mundo pero hasta que Zetsu decidió traicionarlo apuñalarlo en el corazón y apoderarse de su cuerpo y completar la ultima fase.

Oonoki: y esta ultima fase es….

Hagoromo: Fue de traer de regreso a su madre Kaguya al asesinar a madara y apoderarse del chakra del arbol de Shinju y de los 9 Bijuus, y la princesa intento asesinar a los últimos humanos como Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Obito, Kaguya intento destruirlos al cambiarlos de dimensión a otra pero tanto el equipo 7 y Obito se las ingeniaron a sobrevivir pero Lamentablemente uno se tuvo que sacrificar.

Mei: Entonces Obito murió ante su madre.

Hagoromo: Estas en lo correcto Mei-san, el dio su vida al proteger a Kakashi y Naruto de un ataque de mi madre, y por lo tanto el equipo 7 debía detener a Kaguya de una vez antes que se escapara de nuevo y es por eso que Kakashi Incapacito uno de sus brazos al tener por unos momento el Mangekyou de Obito con una combinación de su Raikiri con Kamui, Sakura detuvo a la princesa después de un intento de escapar y para el golpe de gracia.

Gaara: Naruto y Sasuke trabajaron Juntos.

Hagoromo: Naruto y Sasuke decidieron trabajar Juntos como mis hijos lo habían hecho antes y pudieron usar el Chibaku Tensei a Kaguya al separar de nuevo en 10 partes, Los 9 Bijuus y el propio Shinju y Kaguya fueron sellados en una nueva luna pero no estarían solos porque Zetsu fue sellado por cortesía de Naruto para que impidiera que hicieran un…''regreso'' de mi madre pero tuve que necesitar la ayuda de ciertos amigos.

A: A que te refieres de amigos.

Hagoromo: Invoque por primera vez a los hombres mas poderosos que hayan exisitido, y tu Tsunade, Gaara, A ya saben a quien me refiero.

Tsunade: te refieres que trajistes de vuelta a los Kages.

Hagoromo: Solo sus espíritus, los 4 Hokages, los 4 Kazekages, los 4 Mizukages, los 3 Raikages y los 2 Tsuchikages y yo sellamos esta nueva luna pero ese nuevo sello es impenetrable y jamás será roto por cualquier persona.

Todos escucharon cada palabra del propio Rikudo Sennin, estaban felices en que por fin habría terminado la guerra en derrotar a Kaguya, el provocador de interminables Guerras por parte de Zetsu pero estaban tristes por la muerte de la Redención de Obito a pesar que fue malvado como Madara fueron peones de los siniestros planes de Kaguya y Zetsu pero ahora son historia. Pero faltaba una duda en la cual el equipo 7 y los Kages quieren terminar.

Tsunade: que paso con Naruto y con Sasuke.

En este momento Hagoromo se puso serio con una expresión que helaba y tanto los kages, amigos del uchiha y Uzumaki y Enamoradas sintieron que hay algo mal en esa expresión.

Hagoromo: una vez terminado la guerra, los espíritus regresaron a su dimensión junto con la de Madara al morir por Kaguya y Sasuke decidió empezar su…Revolución.

Para los shinobis, Samuráis, amigos y enemigos de Sasuke estaban molestos que a pesar que fue ayudado por Naruto, de su equipo y del propio Rikudo aun queria vengarse.

Hagoromo: Planeaba usar los BIjuus para asesinarlos a todos y destruir el sistema Shinobi.

A: Maldito seas ese Uchiha..debíamos haberlo Ejecutado desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Gaara: A pesar que lo quería rescatarlo de su Oscuridad esto es Imperdonable.

Hagoromo: Pero todo fue una treta por parte de el….y solo queria una ultima cosa.

Kakaski: Una ultima batalla ante Naruto…no es asi Hagoromo-Sama.

Hagoromo: Exactamente, Tanto Naruto y Sasuke decidieron tomar una ultima batalla entre los 2 poniendo fin a la Maldición de Odio que han tenido mis hijos, la Batalla fue cruel, eterna y destructiva mucho mas que la que tuvieron Hashimara y Madara pero el resultado fue un empate.

Sakura: Empate….entonces quieres decir que ellos.

Hagoromo: Sasuke y Naruto perdieron uno de sus brazos tras atacarse por ultima vez y Sasuke ya se estaba muriendo y decidió darle el Rinnegan a Naruto.

Tsunade: Entonces Sasuke solo quería que muriera en las manos de Naruto.

Hagoromo: Sabia que eso era inevitable y Sasuke acepto su final tras darle una ultima redención en darle el rinnegan a Naruto y morir en paz.

Tsunade: Que fue de Naruto.

En ese instante Hagoromo sacaba algo en su tunica y era una carta. Cosa que dio mala espina a todos.

Hagoromo: Quiero que escuchen todos sobre esta carta porque es la ultima carta que escribió Naruto antes de morir.

La noticia de que ahora el Ninja que los había salvado de ese final de los uchiha o de la princesa y que fue el nombrado ''El Niño de la Profecía'' y que hubiera luchado ante contra viento y marea ante interminables enemigos como Zabuza Momochi, Orochimaru, Pain, Itachi, Madara y la propia Kaguya habia muerto..la noticia fue un tremendo golpe para todos los que conocían al rubio como amigos, compañeros, camaradas, enamoradas y conocidos sintieron como una apuñalada en el corazón y los mas afectados eran Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, los hermanos Sabaku pero el mas afectado fue Gaara y tambien por parte de las otras aldeas como Killer Bee, A, y los demás que apenas conocieron al rubio sintieron esa tristeza en perder a un héroe.

Hagoromo: Esta carta relataba lo ultimo que sucedió en esta guerra Y el propio Naruto les pidió que escuchara su ultima anécdota y quisieran saber lo que fue de el y por de su muerte.

Tanto Hagoromo abría la carta y ampliaba su voz para que todos escuchara la ultima carta que escribió Naruto.

Para Todos

De: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Si están leyendo esto es que ya estoy muerto pero no quise morir no si antes dejarles algo para todos, primero lo que todos han buscado todos mis predecesores, amigos, enemigos que han muerto hasta personas que han muerto por mi y es la paz, ahora que ya no habrá guerras, ya no habrá la amenaza de Zetsu o de otro enemigo que amenace al mundo pero también queria dejarles algo antes de morir….no quise que se derramara sangre por protegerme y a Bee y es por eso que reviví a todas las personas que murieron en la guerra como Neji, Shikaku, Inoichi, Aoba y varios mas pero bueno se que al utilizar el Gedo Rinne Tensei tuve que sacrificar mi vida y no me arrepiento porque siempre iba a dar todo por protegerlos, pero no estaría solo en mis últimos momentos porque los 9 Bijuus se sellaron en mi permanentemente para que no hubiera un regreso de Akatsuki o de Kaguya…se que no debí haber muerto para vivir de nuevo con ustedes y aun completar mi sueños en ser Hokage pero eso ya no es importante porque ya cumplí mi otro sueño y era ser reconocido por mis habilidades y la he cumplido y eso basta por mi…Sakura se que me odiaras por la ultima batalla que tuve con Sasuke pero teníamos que aclarar una ultima batalla y terminamos un empate pero el Temme quiso admitir su derrota y me entrego su rinnegan porque quería morir para estar con su familia y me dijo que expiaría todo sus pecados de su pasado al morir y el dijo que te amaba y te iba a extrañar pero dijo que seas feliz y que te cases con un hombre a quien ames…..y bueno para Hinata…..primero….desde la invasión de Pain no te he dicho gracias por salvarme la vida y siempre te lo agradeceré eternamente pero….en cuanto a tu amor…solo te veo como una buena amiga…no dijo que me agrades si no desde siempre me has admirado y eso es admiración y no un Amor y solo te pido que estés con alguien a quien ames de verdad y siempre luches por lo que mas quieres. Bueno eso seria todo por mi partida….estaré un buen lugar con mi familia que me esta esperando y con otros que han estado en el mas allá pero quiero dejar un legado en el cual todos puedan vivir tranquilos y en paz y se que es egoísta de mi parte morir por ustedes pero ese es mi camino que he tomado y espero que todo sean felices vivan tranquilos, casarse con las personan que aman y estén con sus seres queridos….aquí he muerto pero….nacerá una leyenda que vivirá para siempre en este mundo.

Les dejo todas mis esperanzas, sueños y una nueva luz para este mundo.

Se despide

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Y una vez terminado toda la historia de naruto, todos y me refiero a todos estaban llorando al saber del mayor sacrificio que tuvo que hacer el rubio y no importo morir por arreglar todo lo sucedido en la cuarta guerra que era el objetivo de la gran alianza proteger a el . las Chicas como Sakura y Hinata estaban mirando en el suelo sollozando al perder un gran chico en que hubiera sido el amor de su vida pero les dio ánimos en que continuara sus vidas sin el, para los kages estaban con el corazón partido…el tuvo una gran voluntad del propio sabio en la cual el la supero en su muerte, la desactivación del Tsukuyomi Infinito y la Resucitación de los Shinobis Caídos.

Hagormo en secreto había creado unos clones del Limbo para dirigirse a Konoha, al Monte Myōboku y a Uzugakure para recoger todo el legado de naruto, lo que le había dejado Jiraiya y su antigua patria de su madre. Y una vez que se iba a retirar los cinco kages junto con el lider Samurai Mifune que quieran dejarles algo a todos para que el sabio le diera al rubio.

Tsunade: Antes de irnos queremos hacer algo.

Hagoromo: ¿que harán?

Mifune: con el poder que nos otorga a nosotros los 5 Kages de las aldeas ninja

A: en presencia de todas las aldeas ninja.

Oonoki: nosotros nombramos a este chico.

Mei: el héroe de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Gaara: El titulo del Cuarto Sannin Legendario de la Alianza Ninja

Tsunade: Y Por ultimo yo lo Nombro por titulo merecido y honorífico como Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato.

Para Hagoromo era una sorpresa algo esperada que el rubio recibiría esos titulo merecidos para el y se sentía satisfecho en que el rubio ahora se sentía completo por cumplir todo sus sueños y objetivos por cumplir.

Hagoromo: Que hoy sea un día especial de todos….hoy será el fin de interminables guerra, hoy se termino un ciclo de odio que destruya en este mundo pero hoy ya no mas…..hoy es una nueva era de paz y amor…esta es una nueva generación en la cual vivirán la paz eterna.

Y con eso se despedía el sabio dejando esas ultimas palabras para la Gran Alianza Shinobi que tenían que irse a sus respectivas aldeas y empezar desde cero para esa nueva era.

Mientras eso sucedia Hagoromo esta en las islas de Uzu donde estaba esperando a sus Clones para recoger todo desde su legado, dinero, herencia, jutsus, pergaminos, armas, técnicas y muchas otras cosas que le fueron dados desde que nació…y durante unos segundo estaban de regreso sus clones que estaban con un rollo en cada mano donde estaban siendo almacenados por un pergamino..ahora que el propio sabio que había terminado su labor decidió terminar su misión y dejar que las naciones elementales progresara sin los heroes que cambiaron al mundo y revolucionaron.

Mientras tanto en el mas alla.

De regreso se encontraba Hagoromo donde veia el entrenamiento del rubio siendo instruidos por Son Goku en el Ki, a Shinigami el el uso del Reiatsu y Athena del poder de los Cosmos. Se sentía feliz que su descendiente estaba siendo entrenado para proteger otros mundos en el cual seria enviado. Y justamente que iba a visitarlos fue interrumpido por Kami.

Hagoromo: Sucede algo Kami-Sama.

Kami: Hagoromo te quiero preguntar algo que me dejo una duda.

Hagoromo: Adelante puedes preguntar.

Kami: Quien le instruirá en el uso de la Magia…al mundo que lo mandaremos hay un mundo de Magia que Naruto-Kun deberá aprender y dominarla…quien sera su maestro.

Hagoromo: Ya lo he previsto todo.. una vez terminado su entrenamiento y una ultima despedida de sus familiares del mas allá le daremos un ultimo regalo al Joven Naruto

Kami: y seguro que el querrá instruirlo Hagoromo-San.

Hagoromo: Te preocupas demasiado por el chico..se que lo estimas mucho y lo quieres pero a veces tienes que dejarlo ir y dejar que forje su camino.

Kami: Pero el ha hecho mucho mas que suficiente para este mundo, deberíamos dejarlo en este mundo y estar con las personas que han dejado en el mas allá.

Hagoromo: Solo una vez que termine en proteger este mundo…será seleccionado a el que el vivirá con nosotros en el mas alla. Me Imagino que Son Goku querrá que el viva para que puedan entrenar juntos o tu y Shinigami salir con el…hasta me imagino que Athena siente algo por el.

Kami: Espero que todo salga bien….los nuevos mundo serán muy diferentes.

Hagoromo: (Naruto..espero que te guste el ultimo regalo que te dare…seguro que te gustara de tu nuevo….renacimiento)

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas pero andaba descansando, jugando en el xbox 360, viendo fanfics, viendo nuevas ideas y también tomándome mi tiempo libre y bueno. Me he tomado la libertad en terminarlo para todos ustedes y me siento honrado en que les haya gustado.

Bueno como sabrán no hubo mucho lo del rubio porque Hagoromo tuvo que darle la ultima anécdota de naruto para la Gran Alianza Shinobi.

Y bueno les traig opciones para el siguiente capitulo y esta en votacion.

Una ultima visita de una familia.

Fin del Entrenamiento

El regreso de una Leyenda.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Y digame que le gustaría para que naruto empezara su nuevo comienzo.

1: Earthland (Fairy Tail)

2: Azzeroth (World Warcraft)

3: una combinacion de Earthland y Azzeroth.

Y que maestro de magia deberia aprender el rubio una vez comenzado en este mundo. (aparte del Dragon que ya esta seleccionado para el rubio y Wendy)

Acepto desde Magos, Magas de Fairy Tail y de World Warcraft (Humanos, Altos Elfos)

Entre mis opciones les dejo

Magus Medivh (el Profecta)

Kadghar (El Heroe de la Alianza Humana )

Magnus Aegwynn (La primera Guardiana)

Cenarius (El Semi-Dios de los Elfos Nocturnos)

Malygos (uno de los 5 dragones celestiales)

Bueno y tambien he estado viendo el fic de NaruShizu y tengo varias opciones en como deberia comenzar. Pero necesito de sus consejos y peticiones. En como le gustaria el NaruShizu.

1: De Assasin Creeds (1,2 BrotherHood, Revelation, 3, Black Fag y Rouge).

2: De WWE (aun pendiente en hacerlo)

3: un Fic UA Moderne.

4: Fic Time Travel.

Y si no es asi.. utilizare estas ideas como otros fics pero el que me trae mas interesado es el de Assasin Creeds (otro de mis juegos favoritos).

Bueno tambien aceptare otros retos que me lancen (bueno los que pueda conocer en mi cabeza)

Tambien estoy haciendome un reto pero ahora lo hare basandome en películas que he visto y me gustaria por el voto del publico que película le gustaria que me basara en escribirla.

StarBlazier (Battleship Yamato)

Avatar

Rescatando al Soldado Ryan

El Patriota

Lagrimas del Sol

O otra película a su selección.

Bueno con eso me retiro amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


End file.
